


Semu

by tekoteko



Series: 30 Prompts (mini fic) [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Rebirth, Witch AU
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tekoteko/pseuds/tekoteko
Summary: Sebab hidup Suna hanya tentang Komori dan Komori lagi.
Relationships: Komori Motoya/Suna Rintarou
Series: 30 Prompts (mini fic) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833784
Kudos: 2





	Semu

Seperempat abad lebih menghabiskan hidup bersama yang terkasih buat cinta yang Suna elu-elukan suci itu berubah menjadi obsesi. Bukan salah Suna, Komori saja yang terlalu melekat dalam otaknya hingga ketika ia pergi duluan meninggalkan si sipit itu seorang diri, Suna merasa kosong dalam hidupnya. Dunia bagai kehilangan warna. Hanya kelabu di setiap sisi. Sebab hidup Suna hanya tentang Komori dan Komori lagi.

Jadi ketika rasa rindu yang ia sembunyikan tak lagi dapat ditahan dan ide gila yang ia tutup rapat-rapat berteriak keras ditelinga, Suna menemukan dirinya kalah dan menggali makam Komori yang sudah rata dengan sekitar. Persetan dengan moral. Jika ia bisa dapatkan Komori-nya lagi, tidak ada yang bisa menghalanginya.

“Tuan, jika asosiasi tau-“

“Mereka tidak akan tau kecuali kalian buka mulut”

Komori kembali meski tidak lagi secerah dulu, tidak lagi tertawa pada sihir gagalnya, tidak lagi bertanya bagaimana harinya, tapi tidak apa-apa. Suna tidak peduli bagaimana Komori bersikap padanya selama pria itu hadir dalam pandangnya setiap hari. Selama pria itu masih bisa ia dekap setiap malam. Tidak apa-apa. Selama mata dan senyum itu masih Komori, Suna tidak peduli ‘isinya’ siapa.


End file.
